Left Behind
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: The Titans are going to a sold out concert. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Essence, and Titans East are going to have a blast singing, laughing, partying, and leaving something extremely important behind. How will they get it back? Will there be party crashers? What was that weird click? Will Speedy win the heart of the drummer? HOW DID KF GET THERE? Different pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! :) Miss me? *no response* Well then…**

**This story has been trapped in my head for a while so decided to get it down on digital paper. This is a total cannon, so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer that I used to type this on but not the Teen Titans.**

It was a normal day in the city of Jump. The Teen Titans, with the exception of one, were sitting in the common room participating in their own activities. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were immersed in a three player game of Mega Monkey 5.1. Starfire was sitting on the couch next to them. She was cheering happily for them. Raven sat next to Beast Boy reading one of her many books. She would glance up every now and then with amusement in her eyes.

All in all it was just another lazy Saturday for the young heroes. It was like a blanket of peace and comfort was surrounding the Titans. That blanket was shattered as a horror movie screech filled the teen's ears.

Beast Boy immediately covered his ears with his hands and yelled, "DUDE!" This caused him to drop the controller and lose the game. "DUDE!" This time he was referring to losing. Robin immediately went to over protective leader mode. He jumped up and ran towards the steel doors, leaving his remote behind. Cyborg cringed at the scream but smirked at Beast Boy's and Robin's distraction. He yelled, "BOYAH!" Starfire and Raven jumped at the loud noise and followed Robin's lead.

They had just reached the steel doors when Essie burst through the whooshing doors. She was bombarded with questions by the fearless leader.

"Why were you screaming? Was it something stupid? Like a bug? Or like one of Beast Boy's pranks? Or was it something serious? Did someone sneak into the tower? Was it the Hive Five? Was it Johnny Rancid? WAS IT SLADE?! I BET IT WAS SLADE! HE SHOWS UP JUST TO MESS WITH THE NEWBIE! WELL, HE'S NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! AND ANOTHER THING-"

Essie couldn't contain her fit of giggles. She burst out laughing. "Whoa, Robin, slow down there. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

Robin let out the breathe that he had been holding. "Then what were you screaming about?"

"Yeah, you totally ruined my game!" Beast Boy yelled as he and Cyborg gathered around the manifestor.

Before she could stop herself she jumped up and screamed excitedly. Essie looked at the Titans around to her. "Guys, WE'RE GOING TO THE SOLD OUT CONCERT!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Ok so remember that one time you guys gave me all that money?" Essie asked.

"Unwillingly," Cyborg muttered.

The short girl sent a glare at the robotic teen. "Anyways," she huffed, "I've been saving that money, plus all the money I've gotten from those bets **(A/N My OC is a little bit of a gambler…)**, for a special occasion. I stayed up all night, but I finally was able to score ten tickets to the…."

The five teens waited for her to continue.

"Wait for it…"

Again, they waited.

"Wait for it..."

"Please I cannot stand the suspense." Starfire whined.

"Savage Infants!" For those of you who don't know, and for the purposes of this fanfic, Savage Infants is the Teen Titans' favorite band. The band captures all of their favorite genres of music. With their conflicting personalities, Savage Infants was one of the only things that they all agreed on.

Starfire gasped as a huge smile spread across her face. Beast Boy's eyes tripled in size and he slowly and quietly said, "Dude…" Robin's mask almost fell off, and he grinned like a fool. Even Raven cracked one of her Mona Lisa smiles.

Cyborg grabbed the small girl and lifted her off her feet. He gave her a hug that could almost compare to Starfire's hugs. He smirked at her and said, "I knew that one day you'd make yourself useful." He put her down as she gave him a look of fake hurt.

"Whatever. I've saved your butt plenty of times in fights." She stuck her tongue out at him. He reciprocated the gesture.

"This is most exciting! I give you many thanks, friend Essence." Starfire said happily.

The other Titans exchanged their thanks. Beast Boy asked, "What about the extra four?"

"Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Jinx"

"Jinx is going _without_ Kid Flash?" Cyborg questioned suspiciously.

She smiled mischievously. "I never said that…"

**Fast-forward to the day of the concert**

"Dude, I still can't believe we're going to the Savage Infants' concert!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The teens were sitting in the common room waiting for the arrival of their four other guests. The concert wasn't going to start until six, and it was only one, but they had decided to get there extremely early. They were all decked out in their Savage Infants merchandise, since they all agreed it would be best to go looking like civilians.

Robin was wearing a pair of dark black Ray Ban sunglasses in the place of his eye mask. He wore a pair of dark blue slightly skinny jeans and a red T-shirt. He also had a black wristband with a red Savage Infant logo and a pair of Chucks. Cyborg had on the hologram rings to make him look like a normal civilian **(Episode Deception)**. He set it so that he was now wearing black jeans, a gray Savage Infants shirt, and dark blue Chucks. Beast Boy also had on a hologram ring. It gave him a normal skin color and blonde hair instead of green. His piercing green eyes remained the same. He wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black and green Savage Infants shirt with green Chucks. Starfire tied her hair into a high, preppy looking up-do and wore green contacts to cover her unique eye color. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a fitted purple T- shirt. She wore purple Chucks. Raven, whose hair had grown enough to cover her charka, was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans cuffed to her ankles, a gray T-shirt, a black Savage Infant hoodie over it, and solid black low top Chucks. Essence was wearing a pair of back skinny jeans, a blue Savage Infant shirt, and black Chucks. Her normally bright teal eyes were hidden behind brown contacts and her normal prescribed Ray Ban glasses were framing them. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied in her usual messy bun.

Just then, the other four concert goers arrived. Aqualad was wearing contacts to make his pupils look smaller. His hair loosely hung over his blue T-shirt. He also wore black skinny jeans and Chucks. Speed had taken off his mask to reveal forest green eyes. He wore a black Savage Infant T- shirt and blue skinny jeans. He had red Vans. Bumblebee wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and yellow Chucks **(Apparently, Chucks are the official shoes of the Teen Titans)**. Bee's hair was lose and straight. It fell a little past her shoulders. Jinx, also with them, was wearing a deep purple T-shirt with faded black skinny jeans. She had on pink Chucks. She had hologram ring to change the shade of her skin tone and her hair. Her hair was now a light brown. She wore black contacts to hide the pink.

"Sweet, we're all here." Beast Boy said smiling.

"Let's go!" Jinx said excitedly.

They decide to take different cars to get to the concert. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Jinx rode in the T car. Bumblebee, Speedy, and Starfire were in the Titans East car. Robin, Aqualad, and Essie rode in a new vehicle Cyborg had built.

Cyborg looked at Jinx in the rear view mirror. "So, Kid Flash was really ok with you going to see his favorite band without him?"

Jinx smiled mischievously. "Let's just say that he understood and found a solution."

The rest of the car ride was filled with the teens sing along to the songs of Savage Infants until they arrived. After parking, they met in front of the entrance to go in together. They distributed tickets and went inside.

They had just found their seats when a teen no older than them showed up behind them.

The red headed boy smiled up at them innocently before saying in an all too familiar voice, "Whoa! I didn't expect to see _you guys_ here."

Robin's face first showed confusion, then understanding, and finally pure rage. "Wally," he growled.

**And a cliff hanger. Don't you just hate those? **

**This is way longer than I thought it would be, so I decided to split it into separate chapters. Hopefully, it will be done in two. If not, I'm sorry guys. **

**Please, please, **_**please!**_** Give me some feedback. Flames, although they burn, are welcomed. Because no one really leaves reviews, I put off updates for a very long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The feedback I was hoping for wasn't really there…. But that's cool. So, I'm updating this chapter because I'm sitting in a library and I just don't want to do geometry homework. **

**Oh, and I don't think I made it clear, but the concert is outside.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine**

**Previously…**

_They had just found their seats when a teen no older than them showed up behind them._

_The red headed boy smiled up at them innocently before saying in an all too familiar voice, "Whoa! I didn't expect to see__you guys__here."_

_Robin's face first showed confusion, then understanding, and finally pure rage. "Wally," he growled._

"Wally?" Jinx asked with fake confusion. "However did you get here?"

Essie suppressed a giggle. "Yeah, KF, where _did_ you get a ticket?"

Robin glared at the poor speedster. He got very close to Kid Flash's face and growled, "You've got some explaining to do. Start."

KF looked at the teen wonder and started his story, "So when Jinx first told me she was going to the concert and there was no way she was giving up the ticket Essie gave her, I decide to take matters into my own hands. After moping around the apartment for a few days, I came up with the perfect plan."

Jinx interrupted, "You forgot the part where you threw a tantrum, stormed out, came back a few hours later, and cried yourself to sleep."

"Real macho, bro," Speedy chimed in, chuckling.

"Whatever! You would be upset if your girlfriend was going to see your favorite band _without you!_ Oh wait," he paused looking into his green eyes, "I guess you wouldn't since you've never had a stable relationship."

Beast Boy let out an "Ouuuu"

"What did you just say?" Speedy challenged.

"You heard me."

"Well, for your information, that is all going to change tonight."

"What are you talking about, Roy?" Bee asked.

"I plan on asking Kimberley Ann out."

Aqualad, BB, Cyborg, KF, and Robin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Look, Roy, she's a rock-star and, right now, you are a civilian. You don't stand a chance." Aqualad said throwing an arm around the teen's shoulder.

"I also believe that Kip would never allow you to speak to her." Starfire said.

Speedy sighed. It was true. The twin members of the band were Kip and Kim Ann. Identical in everything but their gender and eye color. They both had sandy blonde hair. Kim's was in a short mullet type look, and Kip's hair was a short, spiky hairstyle. Kip's eyes were hazel. Kim's eyes were sea blue. Kim played the drums in the group while Kip played the keyboard. Kip was an extremely overprotective big brother (by 10 seconds). No guy had ever gotten the opportunity to talk to Kim since their parents died. Speedy would have to pull some miracle to get past Kip.

"I'll prove you all wrong." He huffed, and then he left the group to find a way to get past security.

"Wait up Roy! I'm going for Leah!" Cyborg called as he ran after him.

"Excuse me?" Bee yelled at him. She began to follow the two. "Sparky, I know you aren't going after no girl when you got this fine lady over here! Don't you walk away while I'm yelling at you!"

"You still haven't finished explaining yourself," Robin said as he turned his attention back to Wally.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah, when I came back home, I went to bed, and I had this dream. And after that, I figured out what to do. So, I followed you guys here, zoomed myself past security, and here we are now." Wally finished.

"Wow, you're really rubbing off on him." Raven said to Jinx.

"You snuck past security?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yup."

"Dude! You are totally awesome. That's like the smartest thing ever."

Robin glared at him.

"I mean, bad Wally! Bad!" Beast Boy wagged his finger at him.

"Wally how could you do such a thing?" Starfire asked him.

"Look I know it's dishonest, and I am sorry, but come on! It's Savage Infants!"

"Wally you broke the law."

He looked up at his leader with innocent, big blue eyes. "I'll just go…" He said disappointedly.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, looking at him.

"Fine. You can stay. But we are going to talk about this."

The look of innocence disappeared as Wally fist pumped. "YES! Well in that case, I'm going to get a tour shirt. You want to come?"

Wally, Jinx, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven walked away to get shirts. They left Essie and Aqualad on watch-the-stuff-duty.

"Essie, I never did get to thank you for the tickets." Aqualad said.

"You don't have to thank me. You would have done the same for me." The two were now sitting next to each other.

"You're absolutely right I would have."

"Thank you."

"Me? For what?"

"I don't know. For everything; for forgiving me that time I got wax in your hair **(Check out Barbeque for the full story)**, for staying here with me, for coming, for welcoming me into the team, and for being a friend."

"You're welcome." Aqualad told her. "You know, that wax thing was actually really funny."

"I know." She said facing him and smiling.

"Do you know how long it took me to get that freaking wax out of my hair?"

"A long time?"

"Yup."

She laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh. It was music to his ears. He looked over at her to see her blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think anyone liked my laugh."

"I said that out loud?"

She looked at him weirdly. "Yeah?"

"Oh, well, I do like your laugh. No, I love your laugh."

Her face got redder. "Thanks, Aqualad." she mumbled.

"Garth."

"What?"

"My real name is Garth."

She smiled. "Daniela."

He smiled right back at her.

He had never told anyone his real name outside of Titans East. But sitting there, looking at her in the sunlight, he felt comfortable than he had a few hours ago. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in the sunlight. They feel into a comfortable silence as they watched the opening act set up the stage. He took this opportunity to admire everything he loved about her. There were lots of things he loved about the girl: her freckles that crossed her nose and both checks, her stunning eye color, her sense of humor, her ability to be graceful in fighting (not like he had been watching the highlights on the news or anything…), and, his favorite of all, her smile.

A piece of her hair fell out of its bun and into her face. She tried to blow it away. She also failed miserably and pouted in defeat. He extended his hand toward her and pushed the hair behind her ear. They both noticed how close they had gotten to each other.

_Click._

Essie jumped back at the sound of a camera shutter. She turned to see no one there. "Weird…"

Just then the other Titans arrived. "Hey guys." She greeted them.

"We miss anything?" Aqualad asked.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Cyborg told the two.

"What happened?" Essie asked. She looked around. "And where is Speedy?"

**Another cliff hanger? Man, I'm evil. Seriously though, this was not supposed to be this long. Oh well… **

**What was that click? Will the other members find out? What happened to Speedy? Is he harmed? **

**Bee: Hope so… **

**Not nice, Bumblebee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay… But it's here now **

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing on a fanfiction website if I owned the Titans?**

**Previously…**

_Just then the other Titans arrived. "Hey guys." She greeted them._

_"We miss anything?" Aqualad asked._

_"You'll never guess what happened!" Cyborg told the two._

_"What happened?" Essie asked. She looked around. "And where is Speedy?"_

"That is where the funny story friend Victor has mentioned does the coming in." Starfire said.

"So Roy, Bee, and I were headed to the entrance area to backstage, and security was tight. I decided not to talk to Leah-"

Bee interrupted, "Because he saw the error of his way…"

Cyborg ignored her. "So, Bee and I tried to distract the security guard. It worked, and Roy was able to sneak backstage. Coincidently, he ran into Kip who immediately started to freak out that some fan got backstage. Roy told him it was because he had to ask Kip something. Kip gave him permission to ask the question. Get this, Roy gets down on one knee and says 'Kip Ann, I would like your permission to go flirt with your twin sister.'"

"No he didn't!" Essie squealed.

"Yes he did! So Kip starts laughing hysterically and he helps Roy stand back up. He tells him that the tabloids were all wrong. He doesn't care if his sister dates. Their manager came up with the idea to keep crazy fans from acting crazy. Kip takes him to go _meet_ Kim. He said any guy who had the balls to ask for permission to flirt _and _sneak past security deserves an opportunity to at least meet the girl. Roy meets Kim and starts flirting, and she thinks it's all hilarious. Kim introduces him to everyone in the band. He was invited to the after party!"

"No freaking way…" Aqualad muttered.

"And?" Essie asked curiously.

"He turned down the offer!" Bee yelled.

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"He said that he had other plans… But! Kim said that she wanted to make it up to him, and they exchanged phone numbers." Cyborg explained.

"Seriously?" Aqualad asked.

"I would never joke about this. But you guys haven't heard the best part…"

"We haven't?"

"No, Speedy also gets to-"

Cyborg didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by familiar red head ran on the stage screaming, "HELLO SAVAGE INFANT FANS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Speedy was standing, center stage, mike in hand, pumping up the crowd.

"No way…"

"MY NAME IS ROY AND I'LL BE YOUR HANDSOME MC FOR THE NIGHT! NOW IF YOU'RE READY TO WITNESS THIS AMAZINGNESS LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!" The crowd screamed enthusiastically. "BEFORE WE GET TO SAVAGE INFANTS LETS HEAR THE OPENING ACT! AND I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON THAT GOT ME TICKETS TO THIS CONCERT! THANKS KID!" He said this pointing towards Essie. "NOW GIVE IT UP FOR **[Insert your favorite band's name here]**!"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as the band made its way onto the stage.

Roy exited the stage as the guitarist played the first notes that lead into the song. **(Imagine any song you'd like. It's all on you, buddy.)** He then made his way back to where the undercover Titans were sitting.

"Hey guys." He said smiling.

"Roy… You were… But… How?" Aqualad stuttered.

The red head chuckled. "I told you she'd dig me."

"Whatever! She probably just couldn't find anyone else to announce."

"No way! It's because I'm so irresistible."

"Not even in your dreams does any girl think you are irresistible."

"Who was up on stage? Who met Savage Infants? And who got a rock star's phone number? THIS GUY! Not you, fish boy."

"Again with that the name?"

"Well if you didn't smell like a fish maybe I wouldn't call you fish boy."

"Why you little-"

"Would you two shut up? I'm too busy jamming out to listen to you to argue!" Bee yelled at the two.

They both hung their heads in shame. "Sorry Karen." They mumbled.

"Better be."

The band wrapped up their first song and started the next. The young heroes danced around and enjoyed their performance. Pretty soon, Speedy was back on stage pumping up the crowd for the main event.

"WHO'S READY FOR SAVAGE INFANTS!?" The crowd let out a massive cheer. "WELL HERE THEY ARE!"

All of the Titans lat out excited screams. Roy jumped into the crowd. That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, Speedy of Titans East was totally crowd surfing. This made the drummer, Kim, smile at the red head. The lead singer, Marko, began to sing the first song as Leah, the guitarist strummed away.

Kid Flash shrieked and nearly fainted. But he quickly recovered, and lifted Jinx on his shoulders for a better view. Starfire was so happy that she began to hover above the ground. Robin quickly pulled her back down. She blushed and said, "Many apologies."

He responded, "It's alright, Star. But let's make sure it doesn't happen again." He took hold of the alien's hand, and he never let go.

Starfire smiled and looked up at him. They held each other's gaze before blushing and looking away. **(Love my fill of RobStar :D Don't you?)**

Raven was slightly swaying with the crowd.

"Aw come on, Rae! You can do better than that!" Beast Boy yelled at her over the music.

Raven sent a glare at the green teen and stopped moving all together. Beast Boy stood behind the empath and put his hands on her hips. He began moving her in the rhythm of the song. Raven couldn't help the blush from going to her checks.

He let go and nervously laughed. "See you got it." He hadn't moved from behind her, so Raven couldn't see the deep blush on his cheeks. The blush turned his green cheeks brown. Raven and Beast Boy continued to stick close together while silently swaying to the music. **(And BBRae XD)**

Cyborg and Bumblebee were screaming the opening lyrics at each other. Very tone death, I might add. It made the two stop singing a few lines to catch their breath from laughing

Speedy laughed at the two and glanced at Aqualad, who was currently watching the manifestor sing along. She turned to see him looking at him. She continued to sing while holding eye contact. Aqualad smiled and sang along with her. Her smile grew bigger as well as the.

Speedy silently whispered to himself, "Guess I'm not the only one who made a connection tonight."

Speedy turned his attention to the stage. Kim was looking directly at him. He smiled and waved. She reciprocated the gesture.

**After the concert…** **(Did you really think I would make up lyrics? Or use someone else's? Sorry guys. I'm not gifted in song writing, but if I were to pick a song for them to sing it would be The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script. Just saying…) **

After fighting through the huge crowd, the group of super-powered teens had finally made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm parked across the lot." Bee told the group.

"T-car's right here." Cyborg said looking at his disguised baby.

"The Rob car's that way." Robin said pointing toward the right.

"Rob car?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's what I've decided to call the new car." Robin said defensively.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed very hard at that. "There is no way the new car is going to be called the 'Rob Car.'" Just saying the name caused the two boys to bust into a fit of giggles again.

"Whatever." Robin mumbled.

"Alright, everyone split up into the three cars and head back to Titans Tower. I have a surprise for you guys." Speedy said.

"This can't end well." Raven deadpanned.

"Let's go, go, go people!" Speedy yelled and took off towards the Titans East car.

Bee rolled her eyes and followed him. Aqualad waved at Essie and followed his teammates.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Robin said. He and Starfire started towards the "Rob Car."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx climbed into the T-Car. They took off towards the bay closest to the tower. Robin followed close behind them.

~~Back with Titans East~~

The three had arrived at the car where four figures stood. The four figures turned around to reveal members of Savage Infants.

"Hey Roy." Kim said nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" The archer replied.

"We wanted to make sure you were positive about not coming to the after party."

"Positive. I told you; I have other plans."

Kim sounded disappointed. "Oh, okay. Well I guess this is goodbye."She and the rest of the band began walking away.

"Wait," Roy called out. "Maybe we could talk for a while, you know, before you go to the next town on the tour." He suggested.

"Sure that'd be cool." The drummer said smiling.

"I think the caterer still has some food in the back." Kip chimed in.

"Let's do it!"

"Your friends are welcomed to come too."

Bee smiled. "Sounds fun."

They all turned to Aqualad. "Um, I'll go catch up with Robin. See if he'll give me a ride."

"Ok. We'll meet up later," Speedy interrupted. "Let's go!"

The group started walking towards the caterer. Aqualad started to walk towards the last place he had saw the other Titans. However, he found the space once taken up by the T car was now empty. Instead of panicking, he remembered that Robin parked just across from where he was now. He began to jog over to the spot. He found the spot empty as well.

"Crap," the teen muttered to himself.

He reached toward his pocket to grab his communicator only to find an empty pocket. _'I must've left it in the car' _he thought to himself. He started to walk back towards the Titans East car. He arrived at the parking spot to find yet another empty space. How long had he been gone? It seemed like moments, but the near empty parking lot proved that it was very late.

He started to walk to the catering tent. But already, from the distance, he could tell that there were people already breaking down. The Savage Infant tour bus was gone, too. Recap. The T and Rob car were gone, his two teammates were gone, and his communicator was with them. He was stranded.

How was he going to get to the tower? _'Wait a second! I have super powers! Duh!'_ Where is he going to get water to use? The sewer? That's where he drew the line. _'Public transportation it is…' _

He started walking towards the parking lot exit. "Just great. Just freaking great."

**Aqualad was left behind. Poor guy, right? How is he going to get to Titans Tower? Is there any way he would consider using the sewer system? Has anyone else noticed? How long will it take him? What was Speedy's surprised? WILL THESE QUESTIONS EVER END!? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for taking long, but come on. You've been with this story this long. You should expect late updates. Anywho! My internet is down so I have no idea how I'm going to update this….**

**I'll probably just try to write new chapters for all my other fics and update them all at once as kind of a "Happy Summer!" gift. Yeah that works…**

**Ps! Special thanks to **Patattack **who reviewed ALL of my chapters **_**and**_** a lot of my other stories. Dude, you made me really freaking happy. Also, thanks to **Sweettums14 **and **Guest: Gabby **for reviewing on chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: *insert extremely witty disclaimer here***

**Now onward with the story!**

**Previously…**

_Recap. The T and Rob car were gone, his two teammates were gone, and his communicator was with them. He was stranded._

_How was he going to get to the tower? _'Wait a second! I have super powers! Duh!_' Where was he going to get the water to use? The sewer? That's where he drew the line. '_Public transportation it is…_'_

_He started walking towards the parking lot exit. "Just great. Just freaking great."_

Bumble Bee and Roy had just pulled into the secret garage entrance at Titans Tower. The T car had just arrived, as well.

Beast Boy got out of the car. "How the h-e-double hockey stick did you two beat us to the tower!? You left like an hour later!"

Speedy shrugged. "I don't know. That's just how the author wanted it to work."

Beast Boy looked around confused. "Author?"

"So, Speedy, what's that surprise you had for us?" Cyborg asked, ignoring the confused changeling.

"That, my Cyborg friend is upstairs." Speedy smiled and began leading the group upstairs.

When they had made it to the desired level, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Bee were shocked, for in the room where every Titan ever recruited.

Speedy looked at their shocked faces and chuckled. "Alright Titans, Let's PARTY!"

After the archer said that, music began blaring through large speakers, soda was poured, chips were crunched, and an intense debate started on whether or not alcohol should be present.

"Come on, Kid, a little liquor would liven this up." Jinx pushed.

"That couldn't be any truer, but Robin is already kind of mad at me." Kid Flash told her. "Plus, there are kitties here." He nodded his head towards Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Bobby, and Mas e Menos.

"Fine," Jinx shrugged. "Let's just have a great time completely sober."

"I couldn't agree more." Kid Flash scooped up the unlucky girl and ran into a crowed of Titans dancing. He put her down and the two began moving to the beat of the song.

Everyone was having a great time. That is until…

*Insert super cheesy record scratch* All eyes turned towards the common room doors. There stood the Hive 5.

See-More spoke up," Hey Titans, got room for five more?" Mammoth, Kyyd Wyykkd, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous stood behind him with hopeful smiles on their faces.

All the Titans looked around at each other. Speedy stepped forward. "And why should we trust you?"

Gizmo held up bottles of extremely rare/ expensive sodas. Billy held up large bags of chips and popcorn. "We come baring gifts and in peace." See-More answered.

"Yeah, we just want to party with ya'll. No foul play here." Billy spoke up.

Speedy shrugged, "Eh, I don't really care. Party's a party, right? Party crashers just make it cooler."

"Hold up!" Cyborg yelled. "I don't trust any of you!" He produced five steel collars from behind his back. He began strapping them around each villain's necks. "Shock collars," he explained. "If any one tries anything stupid," he pushed a panel on his arm, sending an electrical current through their bodies. "Got it?"

The five teens, a little dazed, nodded their heads. "Alrighty then. Let's proceed to party!"

All the teens, and young-ens, shouted in contentment. The music continued to blare somehow Billy Numerous had grabbed a mike and screamed out the lyrics to Red Solo Cup. Some of his clones were cheering for him. **(A/N I'm sorry… I had to. Plus this song is pretty awesome.)**

Robin, Starfire, and Essence walked through the common room doors. Essie immediately smiled as she saw Titans that she had yet to meet partying all around the room. She decided to introduce herself and ran off while dancing along to the horrible singing. Starfire was confused.

"Robin, is this Speedy's surprise." She questioned

"I think so Star." He replied, equally confused.

Starfire squealed in contentment and literally flew to join the dancing bodies.

Robin then noticed that there were villains present. He shrugged. "It's been a long night. Why not?" He shrugged and followed after Starfire.

All the Titans and Hive Five members seemed to be having a great time on this night. All accept one…

Aqualad sat on a bus, driving through the streets of Jump, and sitting next to a creepy looking woman with a cat in her lap. He stretched a hand over to pet the cat when it arched its back and hissed at the teen.

The women spoke in a raspy voice, "Mittens doesn't like to be touched."

"Sorry." Aqualad squeaked out. He moved over as far away as possible from the women and 'Mittens' when he hit a wall of flesh.

"Do you mind!?" A harsh voice yelled at him. In his attempts to get away from the women, he bumped into a man reading a newspaper.

"Sorry," Aqualad said as he stood up. As he rose, the bus jerked to a stopped. Aqualad was launched forward and hit the bus driver.

"Sir, you have been causing nothing but trouble! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I-I-I di-"

"Don't give me lame excuses!" The driver stood and grabbed Aqualad by the collar. "This is your last stop buddy." The bus driver opened the bus's doors and threw Aqualad out.

Aqualad landed on the street curb, face down. "Fan-freaking-tastic." He muttered and picked himself up.

He stood at the corner and waved his arm in the air. "Taxi!" He yelled.

He was able to hail a taxi, and he climbed in. "Where to?" The driver asked him.

"The bay closest to Titans Tower."

"You got it." And the taxi drove off.

"Hi, I'm Melvin." Melvin told Gizmo.

"I don't care." Gizmo told her as he took another drink of his grape soda.

"No need to be mean about it. Just letting you know. After all, the last time I saw you, you kept calling me pigtails, munchkin, crud eater, bugger brains, and loser. But then again, you _were_ trying to kill the other Titans and me." She replied icily.

Gizmo blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that whole thing… I was just trying to act tough for the Brotherhood."

Her toned softened a little. "Whatever, it's in the past now anyways."

"Yeah," the boy- genius agreed.

A slower paced song started to play. Titans in the room, and villains began to pair up. Melvin and Gizmo continued to sit. Melvin began to sway in rhythm to the song. She smiled at the pairs dancing.

Gizmo groaned, he knew he would regret this later, but he couldn't stop himself from asking the blonde a question, "Melvin, would you like to dance with me?"

Melvin blushed. "Sure, Gizmo." **(LOVE LOVE LOVES My MelvinXGizmo fluff!)**

They took each other's hands and began to sway along with the other Titans. Off in the distance, Mammoth had been watching the whole exchanged. He smirked. Oh, there would be taunting later. For now, he'd let the kid have his moment.

He looked across the room to see Pantha standing alone. He decided to live in the moment and walked over to her. "Care to dance?" He asked the masked Titan.

Pantha shrugged. "Why not?" The two also started to dance. **(Don't question this one. It was kind of a spur of the moment.)**

Aqualad hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he woke up in the backseat of the cab. He looked out the window to see a dumpster. He was in an alley.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked the cab driver. That is, if there had been a cab driver to ask.

Aqualad groaned. He looked at the ignition where instead of keys, he found a note. It read, "Thanks for the wallet, SUCKA!"

Aqualad felt his pocket. Empty. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Sorry, bro. I have to make sure everyone knows how miserable you are." The author answered.

"I'm pretty sure they already know! Please make it end!" He yelled back.

"All in good time, Aqualad. Now get walking. You're far from the tower." The witty teen told him from the other end of the computer.

He climbed out of the car. "This sucks."

'_Maybe the sewer isn't such a bad idea…' _He thought. He shook his head. _'No way in hell, Heaven, or this world would that be a good idea.'_

He exited the alley. He was in downtown Jump. The bay wasn't very far from here. He kept going as he mentally chanted 'Almost there.'

**Soooo what did you all think of this chapter? Like the conversation between Aqualad and I? We're pretty close. **

**Aqualad: No we're not! You left me stranded at a concert!**

**No I didn't! Your friends did! I just wrote about it.**

**AL: Why!? Why must you share my misery with the Fanfiction world!?**

**It could be a lot worse.**

**AL: Nuh uh!**

**I could have made you travel through sewage! You ungrateful peasant!**

**AL:…. Sorry… I guess**

**You better be! **

**Anyway! Until next chapter! In the not so great words of Usher, "Peace out! A- town down!"**


End file.
